


【授翻】Kiss the skin that crawls from you

by duraxe02



Series: 【授翻】 The no dating policy [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duraxe02/pseuds/duraxe02
Summary: 意义何在？埃迪先小心翼翼打量了一下周围匆忙行走在人行道上的人流，然后压低了声音，直到他以极低的分贝对着外套的领子嘟囔到：“我喜欢性爱！将来我还需要做爱，所以你必须要想个办法来解决这个问题。”如果你这么说的话。





	【授翻】Kiss the skin that crawls from you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss the skin that crawls from you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214765) by [dezemberzarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezemberzarin/pseuds/dezemberzarin). 



> 实际上我什么也没有。我看了电影，写了这篇。

那之后，四个月过去了，一切事情开始慢慢步入正轨。埃迪也已经拿回了他的工作有了将近十周，很快他便回头扎进了以前的作息模式：睡觉，工作得天昏地暗，随便吃些便宜的外卖，然后在筋疲力尽时倒头就睡，睡到自然醒，醒了又开始新一轮的循环往复。总体上还算不错，令人安心的熟悉。而且他现在有了毒液陪着，寂寞的日常也不再死缠着埃迪。他永远都不会再孑然一身了。就算现在一个月里有那么个把次他们不得不跑到城市藏污纳垢的地方去，为毒液找一些符合他胃口的小菜，但这也算不上一个亏本买卖了。

 

关键在于，这种生活模式很棒。他俩都很享受这样的生活。所以埃迪并不打算让他的生活在近段时间出现什么大的变动，这也是为什么当他的一名线人在一次采访后，邀请他共进晚餐时，打了他一个措手不及。她很可爱，是埃迪还算比较欣赏的一类有书卷气的类型，但埃迪犹豫不决了好一会儿才答应和她喝几杯。他不是抗拒这种事，只是埃迪不止要考虑到他自己。他跟毒液正还处在彼此磨合的时期，并且，目前埃迪还是想尽量绕开这一个特定话题。老实说，他甚至还都没考虑过这方面的问题。

 

整晚，毒液出奇的安静，而埃迪对此居然感到了意料之外的失落感，令他只分出了一半注意力在与他约会对象的对话上。他们的对话，一开始还算自然而轻松，到最后却变得尴尬而生硬，埃迪开始不止一次地怀念他变身为记者时的巧舌如簧，发问的技巧，甚至还有回答问题的技巧。时间一长这位女士也开始变得越来越矜持，这不能怪她，埃迪能怪的只有他自己。

 

所以当她告诉他，她还要早起，差不多要离开的时候，埃迪也没花什么力气说服她留下来。然而她给了他一个晚安吻，一个他本不应得的吻。没有把她彻底吓跑这件事已经令埃迪感到一丝宽慰了，尽管他自己也十分怀疑他们究竟以后还有没有机会再见到。此时此刻，走个几英里的路回家听起来像是个不错的主意，因此他略过了公交车站，低着头踱上去往北滩的斜坡。还没走出十步，他脑海中令人不悦的寂静就被打破了。

 

_她的吻技不怎么样。_

 

埃迪从鼻腔里哼了一声，一脚踢开了一个挡着他路的空易拉罐。他练习过在脑海中跟毒液回话，不过现在没什么必要这么做。在这儿，一个自言自语的男人，不会收到除了急促的一瞥之外更多的注意，而毒液还是一样多事。“你怎么知道？你又没有吻过任何人。”

 

_我吻过你。_

 

这个回答让埃迪怔了一下，然后迅速摇头甩掉了一些他不愿去深究的荒唐念头。他的确怀疑过，毕竟安娜已经告诉过他了，然而他只是更愿意相信，在那晚的树林里，就算只有那么一丁点，那个吻是来自安娜的。

 

_你应该和安娜在一起，我们喜欢安娜。_

 

“呃，她已经有伴了。”

 

埃迪其实还挺喜欢丹的。要喜欢一个与你所爱的女人共枕而眠之人不会是件易事，然而丹就是这么一个让人讨厌不起来的老好人，这也解释了为什么到现在为止毒液都还没有提议把丹的脑袋从他的脖子上扯下来。

 

最后毒液放过了这个话题，埃迪对此万般感激，他不想再继续揭他俩分手的旧伤疤了。那晚之后他也没有回电话给他的约会对象，尽管埃迪考虑过发一条道歉短信过去，如果她允许的话，也许他还会提议让他们重归于好。他还是想脱离单身的状态，只不过是为了证明自己还没成为一个完完全全的隐士，不过，幸运的是，现在要想约个炮可要容易多了，你只需要几句有吸引力的个人简介和一点点牙尖嘴利的挑逗，不用再像以前那样在酒吧吧台前面左顾右盼，和陌生人闲聊只是为了希望他们能分出一点时间给你。或者更确切地说，晚上的时间。* 埃迪是个靠笔杆子吃饭的，搞定这些完全不在话下。

 

（*这句话及前一句话的后半部分原文为“…in the hope that they’ll give you the time of day. Or more accurately, night.”）

 

他开始把注意力都放在男的上，只是为了暂时避开任何能让他想起安娜的人或事，然后，谢天谢地，他还从来都没考虑过会有这种选项让他选。最后埃迪约到的那个人比他小好几岁，工作是个理疗师还是个什么别的。必须承认的是，埃迪并不怎么关注这方面，他感兴趣的只是那人宽大的双手，满头的卷发以及当他们打了一通短电话，迅速地确定了那个老问题“在你家还是我家”时，对面传来的隆隆作响的性感嗓音。

 

又一次，毒液全程保持了安静，只不过当埃迪出发的时候，毒液突然又开始说话了。埃迪发誓他绝对是故意的，毒液只是乐于强迫埃迪在自言自语和用意念强行拼凑回答之中选一个。

 

_这回这个不一样。_

 

埃迪觉得没有必要扭扭捏捏的，于是直接说道，“他是个男的。”

 

长长的停顿，好像是在思考。 _这有关系吗？_

 

“对我来说没关系。”这帮外星人连性别观念都没有？埃迪叹了口气，“这又只是我个人的事情了，好吗？”

 

这些话好像成为了他们交流间的某种代码，当他联想到“安全词”时埃迪不耐烦地哼了一声，之后，他能感觉到毒液再一次困惑而好奇地发问道。

 

_意义何在？_

 

埃迪先小心翼翼打量了一下周围匆忙行走在人行道上的人流，然后压低了声音，直到他以极低的分贝对着外套的领子嘟囔到：“我喜欢性爱！将来我还需要做爱，所以你必须要想个办法来解决这个问题。”

 

_如果你这么说的话。_

 

这已经是埃迪希望毒液的最好反应了。

 

马克，正如介绍的一样，鬈发而且声音低沉，见到本人的时候对埃迪来说就像是一个惊喜。图片与实物百分百相符，而且对待这整件事非常稀松平常，埃迪非常满意，他接过了递过来的啤酒并道了声谢，五分钟后，他们就已经滚在马克家的沙发上，这件家具比埃迪的垃圾公寓里面任何的一个破烂都要好得多。马克将手伸到了他的上衣底下，亲吻得十分热烈，他的舌头非常灵巧，埃迪在上面品尝到了些许他们刚刚喝过的精酿啤酒味儿。

 

_这一个比之前的要好。_

 

上帝啊。‘闭嘴，’埃迪非常用力地想，尽管实际上也不是那么用力。当他被其他的强烈感受所拉扯着时，再分心到思考中去根本不是他所擅长的。这就是为什么埃迪永远没办法学会陈女士给他的磁带。现在，他跟马克已经急切地把衣服从彼此的身上剥了下来，然而埃迪只有片刻的时间来欣赏马克腹部块块分明的肌肉，熟悉的声音又出现在了他的脑海里。

 

_他跟你不一样。_

 

埃迪现在真的没有什么心情来跟毒液解释割礼是个什么回事。他把马克向后推倒，滑向他两腿之间，当埃迪把他的阴茎放到嘴里时，他发出的一声呻吟让埃迪很受鼓舞。到目前为止，埃迪还从来没见过有任何人会不爱他的口活儿的，他相当清楚地知道当有一根阴茎在自己的嘴里时，他的双唇会被撑得多么色情。

 

_他不算特别大。_

 

几乎要被自己呛到，幸好埃迪此时有一个绝妙的掩饰。此时此刻他的脑子里就是一团乱麻，但是他的愤怒让他的想法得到了成功表达。

 

‘我就是要的这种大小！’

 

_嗯哼。_

 

去他妈的上帝。他重新专心于给马克的鸡儿做口活，埃迪更加地卖力，而且通过声音来判断马克似乎还挺受用，不过他的思绪又慢慢回到毒液那边，那股想要为自己辩解的冲动越来越难忽视。当他被弯在沙发靠背上，马克在他的后边捣鼓润滑剂和套子的时候，埃迪终于忍不住了。

 

‘我喜欢正常大小的。’

 

_骗子。_

 

埃迪的脸热得发烫。毒液不可能一时心血来潮地读他的想法，但是他很擅长勾起埃迪的回忆，然后从他的反应中推测出结论。尝试不去想一段特定的回忆只会起到反作用。

 

_你试过更大的吗？_

 

毒液卑鄙而下作的好奇心让他的小腹狠狠一紧，回忆毫无阻拦地浮出表面，异常清晰。已经是好多年前的事情了，但是埃迪仍经常会把那次经验当成手淫时的幻想内容，它被使用得过于频繁以至于已经随着时间而慢慢褪色了。尽管如此，他也还是记得，当他被一双手所掌控，勉强把自己支撑在小房间的门上，如同碎裂的木头一般的感受，还有一根粗大的阴茎在他的屁股里抽动。那时起他再也没见过那个人，这感觉挺可悲的，那么多年过去之后他仍在想着那次酒吧里的短暂性爱，不管那位老兄的阴茎有多大。

 

_我们应该找到他。_

 

“不！”

 

几秒钟的反应时间后，马克放慢了节奏——并且该死的，埃迪几乎彻底忘掉了这个老哥在这一个小小插曲发生的时候还在操着他——在他才发现他已经大声说了出来的时候。真棒。

 

“你还好吗？”马克问道，极其关切地。他已经开始往外拔出来了，然后埃迪尝试抓住他的胯部往回拉，尴尬的是他不仅没抓到，过程中还差点倒在沙发上。天，这就是场灾难。然而在他挣扎着想要给出一个解释的时候，他的大脑已经完全空白了，真是太荒谬了。埃迪今天除了干他的活之外什么也没做，他应该能想出一个借口的。但他一无所获，然后眼睁睁看着马克的勃起一点点萎靡下去，套子以肉眼可见的速度越来越松，一切都已经无可挽回。

 

“或许我该走了，”埃迪小声咕哝，“不是你的错，只是我……现在还想着其他的事情。”

 

事实就是这样。

 

马克皱了皱眉，他脸上的挫败不只有一点两点。埃迪觉得自己就是个混蛋。

 

“你还硬着。”

 

埃迪向下看，尴尬地耸了耸肩，一边拉着挂在自己脚踝上的裤子。他该怎么和这个可怜人说？好吧，这是因为我的外星共生体让我想起来了好多年之前用老二把我放倒在一个酒吧小房间的老兄，我是说，让我很来劲？

 

_没错。_

 

“不，”埃迪懊恼地出声，终于把扣子扣了上去，当马克的表情变得更加困惑的时候，他眨了眨眼，“不，不是你——我的意思是，我得走了。”

 

走回公寓的路上实在是太糟糕了，然而埃迪仍处在爆发的边缘，他甚至不能叫一辆优步，因为他连最低限度的社交活动都无法进行。尽管如此，他的阴茎还是没有得到今晚的活动已经非正常地取消了的消息，在他濡湿的内裤里不舒服地磨蹭着。埃迪把手留在他的卫衣口袋里，拉扯着盖住他的大腿上部，为了防止被路过的人看到那个明显的勃起而被当成变态。然而他的屁股里面仍旧又湿又滑，他来不及清理干净，这对当下的状况毫无帮助。

 

当用肩膀顶开公寓的门时他从来没这么高兴过，就连空气中飘散的已经变味的中国菜的味道以及街上传来的模模糊糊的噪音都没办法削弱他的解脱感。埃迪一边迅速脱下他的外套，把它随手丢在了餐台上，一边尝试找到去浴室的最短路径。然而仅仅只有半秒的预警，一股熟悉的力量控制住了他的身体，他的脚像黏在地上了一样稳稳地停住了，但是仍在往前的惯性让埃迪不舒服晃荡了几下。

 

_去床上，埃迪。_

 

天啊。他腹部的底部像是被这句话拽了出来，后颈上的头发直竖。埃迪绝望的尝试说服他自己他的阴茎刚刚没有狠狠地抽动一下，他非常想要知道自己为什么会有这种反应。

 

“不要。”他尝试再一次向浴室走去，结果就是，他扑腾着手臂被直接拽到床上，迅速准确地被放置好，床痛苦地呻吟抗议，古旧的弹簧疯狂地尖叫着。

 

“别这么做！”埃迪大声呵斥道，现在他是真的生气了。毒液现在已经很少把他们共用的身体当作供他自己玩耍的布偶了，通常只会在埃迪需要他的帮助的时候介入操纵。现在，被提醒他不再是控制自己手脚的那一个不应该再让埃迪如此惊讶了，然而它就是做到了，他的脉搏加速，心脏迅速地击打着肋骨。

 

毒液对埃迪的责难毫无反应，他的声音听起来就像某种动物的咕噜声。 _脱掉衣服。_

 

埃迪感到前所未有的口干舌燥。“为什么？”

 

_你懂的。我认为这是你的主意。_

 

“噢天啊，”埃迪粗哑地出声。

 

这确实是他的主意。他不确定毒液是否能想到这些东西，比如他想让那团有生命的黑色卷须填满他的腹部。这些都是埃迪想的。实际上他一直都在想着这些，比他想要承认的时间还要更久，也

许是从在森林里的那晚开始的。他还不用承认任何东西，因为毒液已经知晓一切了。知晓埃迪一直在想的是什么，埃迪想要的是什么。一股罪恶感在他的胸膛里痛苦地翻涌。

 

“我不想——”埃迪颤抖地开口，不知该如何说完这句话。利用毒液？说出来实在是太过荒谬了。

 

毒液没有笑。

 

_你想要这个，所以我也想要。_

 

简单。一切都再简单不过了。除了和一个占据了你的身体的外星共生体做爱这一点，绝对不会简单。埃迪能感觉到的任何事，毒液也能感觉到。如果毒液想追求的是快感，那么他可以就等着，等到他们都在马克的身上找到他们最终想要的必然结果，他也没有必要刻意破坏埃迪上一次的约会。不，这截然不同。占有欲。毒液不只是想经历埃迪的快感，他想成为这欢愉的来源。埃迪有多么希望这个想法没有让他自己如此性奋。

 

“我们——”

 

他再一次停下了，因为他知道这些词语必然伴随着自己孱弱的否认。

 

我们可以做任何我们想做的。

 

当埃迪开始解开自己的裤子，把卫衣从头顶拽下来时，他的手仍然在颤抖。房间里面的供暖系统运转得不太好，通常来说埃迪并不在意，他的身体总是能保持在一个较高的温度。然而现在，冰凉的空气就像是在爱抚着他潮湿的皮肤，让他一边红着脸一边踢开已经彻底一团糟了的内裤。底下陈旧的被子粗糙地抵着他的背，这让埃迪已经是不知道第几次想起来要换掉它了，然而他一边盯着开裂的天花板并且清楚地知道不一会儿他就会忘掉这件事，而他身体里的每一条神经都在渴求中兴奋地歌唱着。

 

沉默令人压抑，随着每一次他心脏过于急促的跳动而变得越来越沉重，然后埃迪咬住了他的下唇，疑虑在他欲望的角落疯狂地蠕动。当毒液终于开口说话的时候他几乎要吓得灵魂脱壳。

 

_不是这样，你知道我们想要什么。_

 

埃迪感觉脸上越来越烫，“就这样就行了。”

 

 _我们不想要这样。_ 毒液发出了嘶嘶的声音，毋庸置疑的是这回他已经失去耐心了。

 

埃迪重重地咽了咽，当他翻过身去用双手和膝盖支撑起他自己时，他想他一定已经全身都红透了。又考虑了片刻之后，他低下了头，埋进叠在床单之上的双臂间。然后一切就发生得十分迅速。他能感觉到毒液在他皮肤之上移动，让他的一部分从埃迪的尾椎处冒出来，滑过他的臀瓣之间，磨蹭着那片湿滑的地方。

 

 _你很湿。_ 毒液这么说道然后埃迪差点要把自己的舌头给吞了，他没有预料到在他和毒液相连接的一部分意识里，会有一丝愉悦在隐隐回荡。

 

他还没来得及做出回应，那根触须已经开始往更深处推进了，轻而易举便滑进了他扩张过的洞口。此时他面朝下，臀部在床上高高翘起，被一根从他自己身体上伸出来的触手操着，这画面让他霎时间无比燥热而饥渴，然后埃迪不得不开始挤压起自己阴茎的根部，迫切而绝望地试图延缓他必然的高潮。然后毒液就出现了，更多的触须缠绕上埃迪的大腿，不停地向上爬直到他们包裹住了他的阴茎，越缩越紧。另外还有一根触须悄悄地加入了进来，玩弄一般拽了拽他的囊袋，而它当再一次这么做时，埃迪根本无法抑制住他干巴巴的呜咽。

 

过了一会儿，埃迪才意识到在他内部的那根触须带来的压力正在不断增大，然后他猛地抽了口气，尝试放松他后背和大腿上的肌肉，然后它不断延展，随着每一次的搏动变得更粗。

 

“等等——”他听见自己这么说道，声音尖锐而破碎。

 

毒液哼了一声，这股颤动如水波般震荡过他的脊椎。 _你喜欢更大的。_

 

上帝啊。埃迪已经不知道他是否还保存有把词语串成一句话的能力了，他的身体被一波波快感涤洗而过，一轮高过一轮。他的阴茎被一个丝滑的鞘所包裹住，一边被舒适地轻轻挤压。一些触须缠住他的囊袋，每一次的突然牵扯都让他向释放的边缘靠拢几寸。那根沉甸甸的东西挺进他的后穴，他从没想过自己可以被撑得这么开，触须诱人地在他的前列腺上碾压。这太多了，但同时又远远不够，他渴求更多，不断索取，不断追逐快感。

 

然而毒液不会就这么舍与他。他彻底地掌控了一切，一点点缠绕住埃迪，爱抚他绷紧的肌肤，慢慢地操弄着他，如同他亲身经历一般享受着每一滴欢愉之海的琼浆。他让埃迪嘶哑地出声哀求他自己，然后顺势探进他的口腔，抵着他的舌头，毒液变得柔顺而光滑，而埃迪只能任其为所欲为，并且希望他们彼此不要都在欲望的循环中完全迷失。他们也许可以就一直这样下去，不断满足对方的需求，在迷醉的快感之中将彼此融为一体。

 

当高潮最终如山般压倒他的时候，埃迪感到一阵赤裸裸的恐惧，高潮带来的紧绷感在大脑的边缘系统*迸裂，刺痛的快感与疲倦漫上他的四肢百骸，黑暗渐渐侵袭。当他醒来发现自己面朝下地趴着，手臂别扭地压在自己身下的时候，他才意识到他刚刚晕过去了，兴许只有几分钟。毒液还在缓慢地收回触须，他后穴里的那根触须退出去时发出的粘腻又色情的声音响彻了整个房间。

 

（*大脑中涉及几个不同区域的神经系统，与诸如恐惧和愤怒等基本情绪以及诸如吃饭和性等基本需求有关）

 

当毒液重新潜回他的皮肤之下时埃迪连一根手指都不想动了，他的大脑现在是出奇的空，除了囊袋传来的疼痛和后穴里留下的短暂的温暖。

 

_不再约会了。_

 

表达出的意思异常坚定，埃迪的嘴角弯起了一个微笑，他的声音因为滔天的困意而含含糊糊的，他赞成道，“不再约会了”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你喜欢这个故事的话请留下一条评论或者扔个kudos。
> 
> 如果你想聊天的话可以在Tumblr上找我。


End file.
